


Just One More Time

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, stuck in a time loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You keep living the same day over and over again with T’Challa.  You decide to confess your feelings because if he rejects you then at least time will reset itself, right?
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 2





	Just One More Time

You weren’t sure how it had happened, but you were stuck in a time loop and only you seemed to be aware of it. You were pretty sure that Stephen had something to do with it though and as soon as you were out you and him were going to share some very strong words with one another.

But you couldn’t complain much because you were stuck in it with T’Challa who you had had a major crush on since forever.

The day had started out normal enough. You and him were doing regular tasks together. You were currently in Wakanda helping him with some people that were planning on trying to steal the vibranium. Soon you began to realize that certain situations kept happening over and over again.

You asked T’Challa about it and he had looked at you in confusion, “Maybe you’re just having a bout of _deja vu_.”

You hummed, “Yeah maybe.” But when it kept happening you caught the pattern and realized what was going on. That was when you began memorizing when it would reset itself and you made your move on T’Challa. It was now the moment of truth to see if he liked you or not and if he didn’t, well at least this way he wouldn’t remember. If he did at least you wouldn’t be so afraid to ask him again once the time loop was broken. “Hey, T’Challa,” this was the sixth time loop and you were about to run out of time.

“Yes, Y/N,” he looked up from his papers expectantly.

“Do you… could we go out sometimes as more than friends?” You tried not to cringe as you tripped over your words.

He looked taken aback, “I would like that very much.” You smiled at him and before you could say another word time reset itself and you were back at the beginning.

At the thirty-seventh reset you worked up the courage to kiss him. He had been surprised but had kissed you back with fervor, sitting you on his desk, his strong arms wrapped tightly around you. For a moment you forgot that you were in a time loop until T’Challa was no longer kissing you. That had disappointed you greatly.

During one of the time loops when you didn’t kiss or confess to T’Challa you called Stephen to confirm what he was doing. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m dealing with something right now and the time loop can’t be helped.”

“Well, how many more times am I going to have to live through this day?” You asked him, glancing back at T’Challa who had no idea you were making this phone call.

You heard a grunt on the other end of the phone and Stephen replied with, “I don’t know. But I need to go, sorry!” And then he was gone leaving you wondering how many more times you were going to get to kiss and confess to T’Challa before it was finally the real thing.

After the hundredth time loop and about the fiftieth time kissing T’Challa it ended. Things had gone back to normal and T’Challa didn’t remember kissing you or any of your confessions. But you knew that he liked you now. 

After work that day you paused in the doorway to his office and said, “Hey T’Challa, would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?”

He smiled and it made your heart flutter in your chest, “I would love that, Y/N.”

Maybe you wouldn’t kill Stephen after all.


End file.
